The present invention generally relates to a IDC connector, and particularly to a IDC connector having a simple structure.
A conventional IDC (Insulation Displacement Connection) connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,957; 4,681,382; 5,104,336 and 5,762,513. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector assembly 8 comprises a header 99 mounted on a PCB (not shown), an elongate electrical connector 80, an elongate cover 82 and an elongate strain relief 84. The electrical connector 84 mated and received in the header 99 includes an elongate insulative housing 83 and a plurality of terminals 86 retained in the housing 83. The cover 82 is pre-assembled to the electrical connector 80 and defines a passage therebetween. A flexible cable 90 is inserted into the passage and a plurality of wires thereof coated with insulative material is aligned with the terminals 86. The cover 82 is further pressed and the flexible cable 90 is sandwiched between the cover 82 and the terminal 86. Each terminal 86 includes a pair of beams 88 and a mating portion 85 opposite the beams 88 for engaging with corresponding contacts 96 of the header 99. Each pair of beams 88 pierces the insulative material and contacts the corresponding wire therein. The strain relief 84 includes a pair of latching arms 87 at opposite ends thereof for securing the strain relief 84 to the header 99. However, such an electrical connector assembly 8 has a significant number of components thereby complicating assembly thereof. Thus, manufacture of the electrical connector assembly 8 is time and cost inefficient.